New faces in Familiar places
by Restricted Biohazard
Summary: Sky is on the run from the Russian, having been in their grasp for years, she decided to make a run for it. She meets to Macmanus brothers, can they help her? Will she take a liking to the darker haired brother? Read to find out


There was that look in her eyes as she quickly sped walked through the southern part of Boston, a joint was nestled between her lips. Her long black hair trailing after her, her combat boots crunching against the cement.

"O'MEARA!" A male voice screamed, the accent was easy to tell…..Russian. She scowled and took a long drag before looking over her shoulder.

"God Dammit" She hissed before she took off running. Her skin tight black leather jeans clung to her skin, a black tank top under her zip-up black leather jacket. A pair of sunglasses shielded her eyes from the sun, she let the joint fall from her mouth as she sprinted across the pavement, never looking over her shoulder. She already knew how men there were, four, two brunettes, a blonde, and a redhead. She made a sharp turn down an alley that lead to a street. She kept running, eyes scanning her surroundings. This wasn't her first run….no. This was at least the third time she tried to escape. But as anyone could see, she hadn't made it the first two times. But she was determined to make it this time. She was far faster then those men, the only one who could keep up with her was the redhead. But he was already tired from chasing her. After at least a half hour of zigzagging though the Irish part of the city she found the pub she was looking for. She sprinted toward it as she glanced over her shoulder and saw the two brunettes just turning the corner. She yanked open the old oak wood door and quickly walked inside. There were only the normal's there, a few guys around the neighborhood. Her chest was heaving, her nostrils flared as she tried to wheeze in air. A few of them turned to look at her, this wasn't the first time she was here either. The bartender looked to her and motioned to the counter space, she smirked and placed one hand on the side and thief vaulted over. As soon as she hit the floor the door bust open,

"Where the woman?!" One of the brown haired men asked,

"Woman?" Troy asked, he was a farily tall man, with a wide body.

"Yes. Woman. Where is she?" He growled once more.

"There isn't a-a-a-a woman here" Doc stuttered. The two men looked to each other before slowly leaving. The sound of a body collapsing against the hard wood floor was heard. All the men sat up and looked over to where she was.

"Ya did it again ay lass?" One of them said, her chest rose and fell quickly.

"Y-….yeah" She finally said, the doors opened again and she fell completely silent. The men quickly took their seats,

"Ay! Murph! Conn' !" They exclaimed, Doc looked down to her.

"Come on lass, have a d-d-d-drink, I'm sure you n-n-n-need one" He said as the woman slowly got up, taking off her sunglasses and tucking them into her jacket pocket.  
>"Jus' get wasted babe, it will a lot better" Troy said as he held out his hand. All of the other quickly followed his movement. She rolled her bright baby blue eyes and gave them a high five as they cheered. The two men who had walking in had just took a seat as she came around the bar.<p>

"Who's the lass?" Connor asked as he took his glass of Irish dught and took a long drink.

"That's my girl Sky" Troy said proudly, Sky rolled her eyes.

"Just because I outthought them again means nothing, you know they will be back for me" She said as she shot back the vodka Doc handed her.

"I didn't know you had vodka here Doc" Murphy stated as he looked to the elder owner.  
>"I bought for 'er . God only k-k-k-knows she needs it" Sky smiled and made a slightly bow.<p>

"it is appreciated" She said softly as she took the bottle and took a long swig.

"Been awhile. How ya been?" One of the other men asked,

"Same ol' and ol' " She said, pulling out a cigarette,

"Need a light?" Murphy asked holding out his lighter, she smiled and thanked him as she took it.

"Names Murph" He said as he turn on his swivel stool to look at her,

"Skylar" She said with a strange accent.

"You sound Foreign where ya from?" He asked,

"Originally Australia, but I'm….currently with some Russians. That's why my accent is mixed" She said.


End file.
